


I mean, were both cats kind of

by 2Fat_Doggos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Fat_Doggos/pseuds/2Fat_Doggos
Summary: "I battled something called a chupacabra""What the hell is a chupacabra?" He asked"It's a animal that looks like a dog, but sucks goat blood" I replied"Will you suck me?"I glared at him. He smirked. Then I smiled"Maybe"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I mean, were both cats kind of

"Well, Mira I need someone like you flexible hot" I told her

She looked at the floor "I like someone" she muttered

"I like you though" I looked behind me

I could see disappointment growing in her face.

"Well I don't see nothing do you?" I asked her

"No baddies" she replied

"Great see you tomorrow" I said swinging away

"See you Chat" She said staying perched on the Eiffel Tower.

I started to swing back home, but I saw someone perched on one of the buildings.

"Hey!" I called to them I lost my balance and fell.

The person jumped down.

"Are you okay?" They asked

"Yes" I said trying to shake the pain away

The person picked me up. That's when I looked into their eyes.

It looked like a lions.

"You have a cat like resemblance" I told her

"My kwami is a liger" She told me

"A what?" I asked her

"Liger it's a rare breed of a lion and tiger" she explained

My guess was partially correct.

"Nice outfit" I told her

It was like mine, but it was had stripes and a different color.

"Thanks" she said

"So, what brings you to Paris?" I asked her

"We moved from the United States" she told me

"Crime seems low here" She pointed out

"Yeah we haven't seen anything"

She nodded.

"Well see ya" she said and started running jumping lamp posts.

"Wait!" I called to her

She stopped and looked at me

"Meet here tomorrow?" I asked her

"Sure, see you then kitty" She leaped onto a building and disappeared

I smiled even though she kind of insulted me by calling me kitty, but I'll get used to it.

**Your POV**

"Gosh he was so cute" I told myself as I opened my window to crawl in

"Stripes off" I whispered

"I guess I won't be using this here" said taking off the bracelet.

"But Y/N" my kwami came out to warn me

"I know but I don't think I'll need it" I told her

"Okay" She went back

"Very tiresome night" I told myself "And I have school so time to go to sleep"

I laid down and closed my eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

~~~~

I groaned.

I can't believe it's time to go to school.

I started to get ready.

"Bye mom" I said and ran out the door

"Bye" she said waving

I kept on running to not be late to class.

"Shit" I said looking at my watch

I was close to the doors, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, are okay?" I said 

"Yeah I'm fine" he said

"This isn't the first time I bumped into someone in the past 24 hours" he said 

"Yeah me too" I told him

"I'm Y/N"

"I'm Adrien" he told me

"Would you like to hang with me and my friends?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

"See you" he said waving

"Bye" I waved back

I walked into the building and into my class.

"Class this is Y/N she's new and you could go sit with Adrien and Nino" she said pointing to a desk.

"But there isn't even enough space for her to sit by Adrien" A girl with short hair blurted out standing up from her seat

"Well there is no more space, and that will be her permanent seat" The teacher said

The girl sat back down.

I went to go sit down.

"Hey" the two boys greeted me

"Hi" 

"Aw don't be shy you could be our best friend" Adrien told me

I smiled "Thanks for welcoming me with open arms" I whispered to Adrien

"No problem you're cute" he said back

I froze at his words.

He looked away from me and scratched his head.

I giggled after a while.

He relaxed a little and payed attention to the notes.


End file.
